


Feline Friendly.

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Cats, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Nervousness, Pining, date, friends - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Where Draco owns a cat cafe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 31
Kudos: 157
Collections: welcome to the coffee house (also serving tea)





	Feline Friendly.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Enchanted_Jae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchanted_Jae/gifts).



> **Challenge/Summary:** Written for my "cute, fluffy, romantic" prompt request post ([DW](https://digthewriter.dreamwidth.org/754680.html)/[LJ](https://digthewriter.livejournal.com/742872.html)) - this one for [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/).   
> **A/N:** Title by [](http://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com)[**marshmallowmcgonagall**](http://marshmallowmcgonagall.tumblr.com)

It was four o'clock and Draco knew any minute now, his favourite customer was going to walk in. It was almost as if, the cats knew it too. 

The bell on the door chimed and Draco looked up. He smiled at Potter, who was being circled around by two fluffy ginger cats. They were the friendliest of the bunch. The others would wait. They'd wait for Potter to approach them first. 

It was the joy of owning a cat café, Draco thought. He didn't have to do anything. He made the customers' coffee and the customers entertained themselves. 

His café was a safe haven for cats first, and a coffee shop for humans second. Once in a while, some people enquired about adopting a cat, and Draco was okay with that. If a cat found his or her way to a loving home, it was alright by him. 

Draco often caught himself wishing Potter would never find his way to a new home. 

"Anything special planned for the weekend?" Potter asked Draco after he ordered and paid for his coffee. 

"Not sure yet. No sick cats, so we'll be saving a trip to cat hospital," Draco said with a smile. 

"You're not working?" 

"No." 

"Oh. Good. Okay." 

Draco raised an eyebrow. "You all right there, Potter?" 

"Yes. Fine. Of—of course." 

"Do you have plans for the weekend?" 

Potter shook his head frantically. "No. I have Teddy on Sunday, so I thought I might bring him here. But if you're not going to be here—"

"I could be…" The words escaped Draco before he'd even realised. _Oh. Well. Shit._

Potter's eyes widened. "Brilliant!" he said before Draco had a chance to take it back. "Well, I'm going to pick him up at noon so maybe I can meet you around ten? We can have breakfast, and then maybe come here?" 

"Okay…" Draco said. 

"And maybe… make it like a date and go out for dinner later?" 

"On Sunday?" 

"Yes. On Sunday. Unless you…I mean…you're single right? I'd hate to think I've been wasting my time trying to woo you and it's been all for nothing." Then Potter shut his mouth and slapped his hand against it. "Fuck me. I didn't mean that. I mean, you're very nice, and I'd be happy being your friend too. I sounded like a proper knob then—" 

"It's fine, Potter. You haven't wasted your time." 

"Oh. Well. Good." 

Draco smirked. "You've been trying to woo me?" 

"I…maybe?" Potter looked sheepish. "I do enjoy coming here. And I like to support your business, but, it's also because I've fancied you for awhile." 

The bell chimed again and the spell broke. Draco looked over to the next customer who was finding a table to sit at before coming over to the till to order. 

"Brilliant, Sunday." 

"Brilliant," said Potter. "Or maybe…if you're free. A drink tonight? Also. I mean…and Sunday." 

"Very well," replied Draco. "We close at eight." 

"I know," Potter said.


End file.
